


扉间的忍者之路

by carol123456



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 扉泉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol123456/pseuds/carol123456
Summary: 火影里忍者之路篇有一个与现实完全不同的世界，鸣人在里面遇到了面码。而当扉间的飞雷神忍术把他传送到这个与他的世界截然不同的世界时，他会遇到什么有趣的事？爱的一族宇智波？一个看上去柔弱实际很彪的泉奈？因为太爱柱间而天下无敌的斑？因为打不过斑感觉自己的爱没有对方深而抓狂的柱间？而被传送到现实世界的性格未知的扉间又会做些什么？
Relationships: 扉泉 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	扉间的忍者之路

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷预警，忍者之路的柱间，斑，泉奈是与原设定反差很大的人设，预警，有擦边球预警。

众所周知，千手扉间是个工作狂，还是个喜欢钻研的工作狂。为了和他的宿敌宇智波泉奈战个有来有回，扉间埋头钻研他的新忍术——飞雷神。  
就在扉间废寝忘食的研究忍术时，堆叠得太高的卷轴山上有个卷轴落了下来，砸到了他的头上。扉间没有在意，他瞪着布满血丝的双眼，盯着纸上的术式。这是最后一步了，成败在此一举。  
理论上的忍术都要经过实践的检验，所以扉间扔出一个带有飞雷神印记的苦无，结起特定的印。就在苦无落地的一瞬，千手扉间眼前一黑，从这间屋子里消失了。  
或者说，是从这个世界消失了。  
扉间再次睁开眼睛的时候，感觉自己躺在一张温暖柔软的床上。他揉揉自己的眼睛，还没意识到问题的严重性。  
‘忍术失败了？我晕过去了？是大哥把我放回床上的？’  
扉间还没想出个所以然来，他就感到自己的胳膊碰到了什么东西。也许不是什么东西，而是一个散发着热量、浑身光溜溜的人。  
“扉间？怎么大半夜的不睡觉？”  
扉间感到浑身僵硬，这个声音不正是他的宿敌宇智波泉奈的吗？而现在这个人正躺在他的怀里，光溜溜滑溜溜的腿还蹭着他的腰，声音还充满着刚睡醒的慵懒。  
“扉间？你怎么不说话？”泉奈说着伸手要去探扉间的额头，不料被扉间一把抓住了手腕。  
“你想干什么？”扉间用尽毕生的力气绷着自己的脸，以免崩溃的表情出现在他的脸上。“泉奈，你怎么在我床上？”  
泉奈的表情似乎很是疑惑，他睡意全无，睁大了眼睛打量着扉间。“我想看看你是不是不舒服。再说，这是咱们的卧室，咱们不是早就在一张床上睡觉了吗？”  
扉间被泉奈的眼神盯得很不自在，他甩开泉奈的手，像是要把脑内混乱的思绪甩掉一样，甩完后接着把手缩回了被子里。  
泉奈的脸色变得十分难看，“你怎么了扉间？你已经嫌弃我了吗？”  
泉奈说着坐起身来蜷缩着，把脸埋在膝盖上一抽一抽的，声音都带上了哭腔，“你一觉醒来就嫌弃了我，都不顾当初咱们为了在一起付出了什么。”  
“什么？咱们什么时候在一起了？咱们说的是同一种语言吗？”扉间觉得这一切十分不对劲。‘莫不是穿越了时空？’  
看来飞雷神的忍术不仅失败了，还带来了时空扭曲的可怕后果。  
泉奈如泣如诉的声音让扉间心烦意乱，他想要翻身下床去，但毫无戒备的泉奈被他粗暴的动作一挤，“彭”的一声摔到了地上。  
扉间的动作僵了一下，一股不详的预感油然而生。  
“呜呜呜，扉间！你这个负心汉！”泉奈摔在地上，第一件事竟然不是爬起来拍拍土，而是坐在地上就扯着嗓子嚎啕大哭。  
更糟糕的是，扉间这才发现，两人都是光溜溜的，一件衣服也没穿。  
‘谁来告诉我这究竟是怎么一回事！’  
扉间感到头晕目眩，他闭着眼不停地晃动着脑袋，徒劳地凝聚着查克拉，试图解开眼前被他视为幻术的景象。  
“泉奈，怎么了？”没想到斑这么快就闻声而来，扉间不由得怀疑他们究竟住在哪里。  
卧室的门被斑踢开，但紧跟在斑身后的柱间看到扉间站在房间中间晾鸟，不由得当机立断一把捂住了斑的眼睛。  
“斑！有脏东西不要看！”  
但斑满眼都是泉奈光着身子坐在冰凉的地上，于是一把甩开柱间的手，冲过去用被子把泉奈包起来抱回床上。  
“泉奈别怕，有哥哥在呢。哪个敢抛弃你的，我替你把他打成渣！”斑摸了摸泉奈的小脑袋，搓着泉奈有些发凉的手。  
“哥哥，别打坏了，我还要用呢。”泉奈柔柔弱弱地说出一句让扉间毛骨悚然的话。  
“放心，哥哥有数。”斑说完刚要站起来，扉间警惕地往后退了退，还没站稳，一股拳风迎面袭来，扉间结结实实挨了一拳，“噗通”一声摔在了墙上。  
“扉间，真不像话！千手家的男子汉怎么能这么不负责任？”柱间甩着拳头，示意不劳斑大驾，他来教训扉间。  
斑满意地点了点头，泉奈的下巴杵在膝盖上，露出两只眼睛，眨巴着看着柱间殴打扉间。  
“大哥！你做什么？为什么打我？”扉间捂着肿起来的半边脸，感到莫名其妙。  
“扉间，你忘了你说过的话了吗？”柱间好像对于扉间现在的行为感到深恶痛绝，“你说你会一辈子对泉奈好，和泉奈一直在一起！你忘了咱们千手族的祖训了吗？绝不抛弃青梅竹马的元配！”  
“千手什么时候有这种祖训了？”扉间感到头痛欲裂，“还是和这些邪恶的宇智波？”  
“彭”，扉间话音未落，柱间木遁的藤蔓就编织出一个巨大的锤子，直接把他锤进了地下。  
“扉间！你怎么敢说这样的话？”柱间暴怒，“宇智波是爱的力量，他们的能力来源于他们强烈的爱。爱越强烈，力量就越强大，爱的力量使他们开启的写轮眼就是证明！你要是还觉得他们邪恶，这世上就没有不邪恶的人了，包括你自己！”  
‘怎么回事，这里的情况几乎和原来的世界是完全相反的。’扉间在土坑里喘着粗气，他在脑内飞速思考着对策，觉得自己暂时不该再激怒他们，最好找机会把他只是从别的时空误入这里的事情解释清楚。  
柱间看扉间没有反抗也没再说话，以为扉间已经在反省了，于是苦口婆心地劝道：“扉间啊，你看你和泉奈在一起多不容易。当初泉奈不喜欢你，你追在人家屁股后面，动不动就把人家惹哭，只为了让人家关注你。后来你们赌气，泉奈要和你分手，你不惜用飞雷神斩砍伤了泉奈，说泉奈不跟你在一起，你就把人家砍得半身不遂，让泉奈再找不到对象一辈子只能被你养着。结果你现在吃干抹净了，就要变卦了吗？”  
“什么？我这不是有病吗？我干嘛把人砍个半身不遂，没事找事想找个祖宗养着吗？”扉间听完一阵恶寒，吐槽的话脱口而出。  
“对呀扉间，你终于发现你是多么有病了，大哥很欣慰啊。”柱间抹了抹他并不存在的眼泪，像是看到顽劣的弟弟终于懂事了那样。  
“你看你现在这样，还是大哥好不容易保下来的。当时斑斑大怒，开着须佐能乎差点把你碾碎，还是大哥替你求情，说会好好教育你，这才把你拼起来。谁成想你还是这么不让人省心！”柱间一副痛心疾首的样子，“那阵子斑斑都不跟我说话了，我没人说知心话，也没人切磋忍术，真是太难过了！”  
“什么，难道你们也。。。”扉间睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着他们两个。  
但柱间挡住了扉间看向斑的视线，“没错，斑就是我那个要一生一世一双人的元配！我可不像你，我是相当负责任的千手男子汉！斑是如此爱我，因此他的实力每天都在暴涨，而我只有更努力，才能追上他的脚步。”  
“唉，为什么斑是这么的强呢？”柱间说着说着揪起自己的头发发泄着，“啊，我怎么才能打败斑呢？我一定要更爱斑，比斑爱我还要爱他！啊啊啊。。。”  
眼见着柱间开始发癫，扉间的牙齿开始发酸，头皮也开始发麻。  
‘饶了我吧大哥。’  
“我想说。。。”  
“啊，斑斑，你看扉间已经认识到自己的错误了，他开始反省了。”  
“是吗？”斑眯起一只眼睛怀疑地看着在地上放空的扉间，“他怎么看都只是在走神吧？”  
“我。。。”  
“不不不，他真的在反省了，”柱间说着揪起扉间的脑袋，“你快自己跟斑斑解释！”  
“哦？”  
“是，我在反省了。”人在屋檐下，不得不低头。扉间觉得识时务者为俊杰，他还是得先留下一条命，才能把事情解释清楚。  
“哼，那就好，柱间，老样子办吧。”斑轻描淡写地说了一句，扉间的寒毛都竖起来了。  
‘老样子？这是之前已经有过很多次了吗？’  
“好嘞。”柱间催动藤蔓将扉间捆了个严严实实，放回到床上，“扉间，你们要好好相处呀。不要大晚上扰民，不然木叶的邻居又该投诉了。”  
柱间做完这些，搭着斑的肩膀一脸邀功。  
“那泉奈你好好休息，哥哥就在楼上，有什么事就叫我。”斑拍了拍裹着被子的泉奈，厚实的手感让斑很满意，他的泉奈就该这样圆圆润润的，这样才可爱。  
哥哥们回了楼上，不一会就传来一阵床铺的嘎吱上，扉间万念俱灰地挺直在床上。他被木遁裹得严实，活像个蚕蛹，连蠕动身体都做不到。  
泉奈这时松开被子挪动了过来，扉间有些不自在地挪开了视线，但还是下意识地盯着泉奈左腰侧那道狰狞的伤疤看。  
“你在看这个？”泉奈发觉扉间的视线后并没有生气，反而有些开心。他蹭过去，用腰腹这块皮肤蹭着扉间的手。“摸摸看，你留在我身上的标记，是不是很有感觉？”  
扉间挣扎着想要后撤，试图躲开泉奈的碰触。但床铺就这么大一点，他又被木遁捆着动弹不得，最终还是没躲过。  
泉奈热热的体温通过两人紧贴的皮肤传过来，扉间觉得他都快疯了。  
‘日后再在战场上看到泉奈，我该怎么面对他！’  
“扉间，我知道你容易情绪激动，有时候也想玩点情趣。”泉奈轻轻地摸了摸扉间肿起来的那半边脸。“可是对我们爱的宇智波来说，总是降不住自己的伴侣是件非常丢脸的事，你能不能也为我考虑考虑呢？”  
泉奈又抬起手亲了亲刚才抚摸过的地方，“别担心，很快就会消肿的。即使扉间肿成个猪头，我也还是喜欢你的。”  
说罢，泉奈趴在扉间的胸膛上，用手脚紧紧扒住扉间被木遁绑住的身体，“希望你明天能乖一点哦，晚安扉间。”  
泉奈的呼吸逐渐平缓，他睡得很熟，扉间却一点也睡不着。  
‘这究竟是什么情况！我怎么才能回去？’  
“再这样下去我会疯掉的，绝对。”扉间嘀咕着，身心俱疲地闭上眼。  
第二天一早，泉奈就离开了卧室，一整个白天都没回来。扉间不知道泉奈在打什么主意，但泉奈没一直出现在他身边，逼迫他不得不面对这样的现实，还是让他稍稍舒了口气。  
不过除了泉奈，这一整天也没有任何一个人来找过他。看来他被关在卧室里关禁闭在这个世界已经是常事了，不知道他什么时候才能有机会把事情解释清楚。  
“扉间，晚上好。”是泉奈的声音，他刚沐浴完，身上还带着水汽和热气。泉奈推开门，他身上裹着一件浴衣，衣服被腰带松松垮垮地系在身上。由于刚把头发烘干，泉奈还没有把头发炸起来，黑色的长发披散在背上，有几缕顺着他的脸侧滑下来，显得他格外柔和。  
“怎么样？待了这一天，有没有想明白点？”泉奈说着坐在床沿上，开始抚摸扉间的胸膛。“哎呀，冻了这一天，你身上都冰冰凉凉的了。”  
泉奈故作惊讶地说道，接着他凑过去整个人都躺在扉间的怀里，用手臂勾住扉间的脖子，“我来让你暖和起来吧。”  
泉奈说着盯着扉间红色的眼睛，乖巧地蹭了蹭扉间的脸。他的头发落在脸上的感觉滑滑的痒痒的，这让扉间的心里酥酥麻麻的，身体也违背他的意志放松下来。  
“看看我们那些美好的记忆。”泉奈的眼睛变得血红，转动的万花筒的图案看得扉间晕头转向。  
“这是什么？”扉间感受着自己混乱的查克拉，看着在他面前宽衣解带亲吻他腰腹的泉奈，知道自己中了幻术。  
扉间觉得心烦意乱，他挪不开眼也控制不了身体的反应，看着幻术里泉奈被长得跟他一模一样的人按在地上顶动得泪水涟涟，他的心里充满了异样的感觉。  
“别只顾着看，咱们该动点真格的。”泉奈在现实里的声音传到了幻术的空间，扉间不由得抖了抖。他觉得有呼吸声和呼出的热气在凑近他，接着他的嘴就被堵住了。  
泉奈啃了一会，直到扉间开始缺氧，泉奈才有些意犹未尽地把唇挪开向下移动。扉间下面的小东西已经很诚实地立了起来，泉奈把玩了一会，就一口含了进去。  
扉间陷在幻术里，已经感受不到自己的四肢，他像条死鱼一样自暴自弃地摊在原地任由泉奈上下其手。  
但泉奈的动作很快停了下来，扉间还没明白过怎么回事，幻术的空间就开始震颤，随后崩裂，扉间感到头痛欲裂时，就听泉奈幽幽地说：“你不是扉间，你是谁？”  
被强行拉回现实的扉间面无血色，他翻着白眼看着天花板，听泉奈低声碎碎念，“身体是扉间的身体，连疤痕的位置都一样。但灵魂不是，他在接吻时会咬我的舌头，在我含住他时会揪住我的头发。你不是他，你不是他，你究竟是谁？”  
“谁让你们都不听我解释，我是因为时空忍术的失误，从别的时空来的。”扉间顿了一下，补充道：“是从千手扉间不属于你的时空来的，千手扉间。”  
扉间这话有赌气的成分在，但他说完就后悔了，因为泉奈的万花筒的花纹在飞速转动，查克拉也开始暴涨。扉间从没在他所在的时空，感受过泉奈如此的威压，他几乎要喘不过气来。  
‘难道这就是所谓的爱的力量，这个世界的宇智波泉奈真这么爱千手扉间？’  
“不会有哪个时空的千手扉间是不属于宇智波泉奈的。”泉奈恶狠狠地瞪着扉间，“你这个卑鄙无耻的冷血骗子，去黄泉狡辩去吧！”  
须佐能乎的骨架在一点点组装，天花板和墙壁都发出了不堪重负的呻吟。就在整栋楼都要被泉奈掀起来时，斑和柱间出现了。  
“泉奈，发生什么事了？”  
接着，扉间就看到刚才还凶神恶煞的泉奈一脸弱小无辜地跑到了斑身边，哭哭啼啼地诉说着被另一个时空来的扉间欺骗的悲惨经历。  
“呜呜呜，怎么办哥哥？我碰了脏东西。”  
‘什么鬼！为什么我是脏东西？’被piao了还被嫌弃的扉间非常愤怒。  
“没事的泉奈，虽然跑来了别人的灵魂，不过身体还是你的扉间的身体，你可以放心碰。”斑说完瞥了一眼柱间，柱间也劝导着泉奈，“泉奈，杀了他真正的扉间就回不来了，毕竟这还是扉间的身体。不如我们想想办法，把扉间的灵魂再换回来？”  
泉奈没有别的办法，只能点点头，最后一个幻术丢过去，让扉间的灵魂老老实实在里面挨虐。  
等扉间浑身酸痛地再次醒来时，那三个人都已经不在周围了。他查看着身处的环境，是他在千手族内的房间。他再查看之前飞雷神的卷轴，飞雷神的术式已经被人更改过来。  
‘搞不好就是被我从另一个世界换过来的扉间更改的。’扉间这样想着，打算再试一下。  
就在这时，柱间“哐”的一声推门进来了。  
“扉间，扉间，你现在精神状态还好吗？”看到扉间拿着那个飞雷神的卷轴，柱间大吃一惊，“扉间！你不会还想再砍泉奈一下子吧？”  
扉间心道不妙，想着难道就这么几天的工夫，来这个世界的千手扉间难道就因为自己老婆不认自己了，就打算故技重施这么麻利的就把人给砍了？  
‘这个千手扉间的脾气也太冲动了，怎么TM都不给我留一个？’  
但扉间转念一想，他中了泉奈的幻术也不知道昏过去多久，那边的人才想办法把他们换了回来，也许事情比他想象的还要糟糕。  
“怎么回事？我掉进时空裂缝里现在才回来，之前那个砍伤泉奈的是另一个世界的我，我们互换了灵魂！”扉间说着扔掉了手里的卷轴，“我的飞雷神还没研究成功了，不是我干的。”  
柱间似懂非懂的听着扉间讲时空啊，灵魂啊，一个头有两个大。“哎呀，扉间，你别真是精神受刺激了吧？别的不说，就你这说法，没人信啊！你在战场上大言不惭的说泉奈要是残了，你养他一辈子，所有人可都听见了。”  
“什么？”扉间感觉自己两眼一黑，“然后呢？”  
“害，还能有什么然后啊，”柱间拍了一下大腿，“要不是我拦着，斑都要把你揍成饼饼了。可你竟然还在说什么，你们在一起睡了这么久了，你绝对不会放手。天哪，连我都快被你的发言吓死了。”  
“彭”扉间一屁股摔在地上，感觉万念俱灰。  
“大哥，那你现在还来找我干嘛？”  
“但是呢，因为这件事，宇智波和千手结盟了。斑要求千手治好泉奈，本来泉奈的状况已经稳定了，没想到今天好像突然恶化了，斑急着叫我过去。”柱间拍了拍扉间的肩膀，“我来是想看你要不要一起去，不然不叫你你又要发疯。现在看来你的状态好多了，咱们就过去解释，说你不慎得了疯病，只要你恢复正常了，一切都好说。”  
柱间看上去甚是欣慰，但扉间却一点也高兴不起来。  
他的时空的泉奈，被别人打上了标记，而他全程都在状况外。现在还要让他承认是他在发疯，背下这口锅，他怎么能咽下这口气。  
‘我这都遇到的是什么事！’  
扉间没想到，更让他发疯的事还在后头。等他们到了宇智波，躺在床上的泉奈已经眼眶空空，再也没法睁眼看他了。  
“我泉奈的眼睛呢？我泉奈这么大的一双眼睛哪去了！”扉间忍无可忍地开始发疯，“好歹给我留个完整的啊！”  
“扉间，你不是说你的疯病好了吗！”柱间从背后架着扉间的肩膀，奋力把他往后拖。而扉间还蹬着腿螳臂当车般踩着斑须佐巨人的脚。  
当然，如果不是柱间身后的木人用身体挡住了须佐巨人，两个庞然大物的身子推挤在一起在脚下留下了个三角空间，扉间早就被碾成肉泥了。  
“斑斑，冷静啊，一切都是误会——”  
躺在床上的泉奈仍然不明白几个人在闹什么，但反正，他已经成功把眼睛给了哥哥。  
‘哥哥一定会变得更强。’泉奈心满意足地想着。


End file.
